Una Bruja En El Shibusen
by Alma Descompuesta
Summary: Chrona makenshi es una bruja muy poderosa, pero su hermano y guardián le pide convertirlo en una death Scythe para protegerla, al final acepta y se va al shibusen para entrenar junto con su arma pero en el camino le traerá la amistad y el amor y tendrá que decidir si traicionar a su raza y quedarse o irse y jamas verlos nuevamente.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Bienvenida a Shibusen

 **Chrona POV**

Me encontraba en un bosque afueras de la civilización buscando un huevo de demonio para ragnarok mi arma y guardia. Me cuida desde que tengo memoria, lo creo mí madre la mujer de las serpientes, Medusa, experimentaba conmigo e reemplazo mi sangre con sangre negra.

Cuando tenía 6 años fue asesinada por el shibusen al ser descubierta como bruja y lo peor es que vi cómo fue atravesada por un sujeto con un tornillo en la cabeza y su guadaña, era un sujeto alto y pelo rojo, quería ir y abrazar el cuerpo de mi madre pero ragnarok me agarro y dijo que si iba me matarían por ser hija de una bruja así que nos fuimos y escapamos de ahí desde entonces nos ocultamos pero no duro mucho, al aparecer medusa me ponía un hechizo para no acelerar mi crecimiento como bruja y mi alma empezó a expulsar ondas de magia.

La bruja de las ranas nos dio un hogar y me enseño todo sobre la magia, tenía entonces 8 años y ragnarok 9 años y era un espada así que practicaba para que ninguna persona me pusiera las manos encima, así pasaron 6 años más y era una experta en la magia incluso cuando iba a la misa de las brujas todos me temían no solo por ser hija de medusa entre la más fuerte de casi todas las brujas, sino por mi poder y eruka se sentía orgullosa por mi poder, pero ragnarok insistió en convertirlo en una guadaña mortal para poder protegerme de los que seguramente vendría por mi alma aunque usara el soul protector me convenció ya teníamos 67 almas en 5 meses y nos faltaba 32 almas más y él una bruja.

 **POV GENERAL**

Chrona: Aahhh…. Ya me canse ragnarok podemos descansar un rato-con un tono cansado y se acuesta en el césped

Ragnarok: hai, hai pero no te tardes iré ver por ahí si hay una pista de ese demonio-dijo molesto y se fue a algún parte del bosque

Chrona: por que ragnarok quiere ser una guadaña mortal, solo espero que no allá nadie cerca para poder desactivar el soul protector con suerte no reconocerán con mi atuendo-dijo con un tono molesto con una parte aliviado, tenía puesto una blusa blanco de tirantes y un short corto negro con unas botas tipo militar con unos calcetines blancos hasta arriba de las rodillas y con un moño negro a cada lado su pelo llegaba hasta la cintura.

De repente empezó escuchar unas voces y se ocultó arriba de un árbol por el cual reposaba y vio a sietes personas acercándose había tres chicos uno de ellos tenía el pelo celeste y ojos azules, el otro con pelo blanco y ojos rojos e junto a ellos un chico de pelo negro con tres líneas blancas a la mitad y unos ojos dorados.

Atrás de ellos cuatro chicas tres de ellas tenían el pelo rubio dos de ellas tenían los ojos azules y la otra color jade, aun lado había una chica de pelo negro con una coleta y ojos violeta. _ **(lo se soy un asco describiendo a las personas o la ropa I sorry XD quería describir a los personajes soul ,Black*star ,kid, liz, Patty, maka y tsubaki)**_. De repente se escucha un grito desgarrador y todos corren a dirección del grito.

Chrona: …Ragnarok-casi con la voz quebrada y fue saltando en árbol en árbol en busca de su arma.

Cuando llego vio como un tipo de dragón con cinco cabezas que medía 13 metros y a un lado estaba ragnarok con un brazo convertido en una espada y el otro brazo estaba sangrando. Y de un salto me puse enfrente de él y lo examino.

Ragnarok: chrona…. Ya sabes que hacer cierto-chrona asintió y ragnarok se convirtió en una espada y chrona se puso en pose defensiva y empezó atacar.

Cuando el equipo spartoi llego vieron a un mal herido dragón con las cuatro cabezas cortadas y de repente se escucha un grito.

Chrona: _**Screech Alpha-**_ grito cayendo de picada y en el último minuto dio un giro lazando su ataque dividiendo el dragón en dos partes _(simétrico_ ) y dejando en su lugar un huevo de demonio.

Todos miraron a la chica peli rosa sorprendidos al ver que derroto a un dragón de ese tamaño sola. Y la chica rubia ceniza se acercó, cuando lo iba hacer ragnarok se transformó en humano y se puso en medio.

Ragnarok: ¿quiénes son y que quieren?-dijo enojado pues temía que fueran por chrona aunque dudo pues tenía el soul protector

Maka: yo soy maka albarn y mi arma es soul "eater" Evans-dijo a un lado estaba soul con una sonrisa

Black*star: SOY BLACK*STAR EL QUE SUPERARA A LOS DIOSES Y MI ARMA ES TSUBAKI-dijo irritando a maka y tsubaki sonriendo a su lado de B*S

Kid: yo soy Death The Kid, hijo de shinigami y mis armas son Patricia y Elizabeth Thompson-dijo con calma señalando a liz y Patty

Liz: pero puedes llamarnos solo liz y Patty-dijo con una sonrisa

Maka: venimos por un dragón que devoraba a los aldeanos de unas aldeas cerca de aquí y ¿ustedes cómo se llaman?-dijo cambiando el tono de voz a una más serio

Ragnarok: yo soy ragnarok makenshi y ella es mi hermana chrona makenshi-dijo y se fue a dirección al huevo, lo tomo y la comió-estaba delicioso

Chrona: perfecto solo 31 almas más y todo listo- dijo mientras se dirigía junto a ragnarok y abrazo su brazo-vamos

Maka: esperen un minuto, como que 31 almas y todo listo-dijo seria y mirando a ragnarok y chrona-acaso son alumnos de shibusen

Chrona: ¿Qué es el shibusen?-dijo y se escondió atrás de ragnarok-ragnarok esta chica me asusta mucho-dijo abrazando la espalda de ragnarok con fuerza

Ragnarok: les recomiendo que se marchen…..creo que tu…mmmmm…..maka cierto?-dijo y ella asintió-puedes ver las almas porque no ves las nuestras para que estés segura

Maka cierra los ojos y después los abre de golpe y vio el alma de ragnarok, noto que ragnarok tenía un alma con frecuencia anti-demoniaca y el alma de chrona parecía calmada y a la vez asustada, pero había rastros de locura.

Ragnarok: a ver tu expresión creo que lo notaste-dijo con un tono serio-mi hermana puede caer fácilmente en la locura, por eso cazamos huevos de demonio para poder protegerla de ustedes y de todos

Todos se asombraron por lo que habían dicho ragnarok, esa era la razón para cazar almas de demonios para proteger a su hermana.

Kid: en este caso porque no nos acompañan-dijo y vio como ragnarok lo miro fijamente con enojo-no me mal interpretes solo que si tu hermana puede caer fácilmente en la locura podemos ayudarles en el shibusen, hablare con mi padre si es necesario

Chrona: ragnarok que hacemos?-dijo al ver a su hermano no racionaba-puede ser bueno para nosotros si vamos, además no sabes mucho sobre tu sangre de arma-dijo como reproche

Ragnarok: bien pero que valga la pena si nos vamos, entendido-dijo y el equipo spartoi asintió

 _ **Bueno nos vemos para la próxima**_

 _ **Continuara,Bye Bye**_


	2. Chapter 2: El comienzo de una nueva vida

Capítulo 2: el comienzo de una nueva vida

 **RAGNAROK POV**

No entiendo porque mi hermana insistió en venir en esta escuela solo teníamos que ir buscarlo, cazarlo y después irnos. Ahora me encuentro junto con chrona en el shibusen la escuela de armas y técnicos, mas parece un laberinto hasta nos encontramos a una señora que estaba perdida desde viernes hoy es domingo todos fuimos a la cafetería pues estar perdida dos días sin comida creo que es grave más cuando supe que se perdía mucho. Tenía el pelo rubio con ojos amarillos se parecía a medusa solo porque tiene un parche y es algo torpe _(todos ya saben que hablo de Marie-sensei cierto)_ después de comer nos fuimos a death room.

Pasamos en un camino de guillotinas, al final nos encontramos con un espejo y la pecho-plano empezó a escribir un número en el espejo y apareció un tipo con una capa negra y una máscara, se llamaba shinigami-sama, después de su aparición le contaron todo lo sucedido en el pueblo con aquel dragón.

* * *

 **GENERAL POV**

Shinigami: así que eso fue lo que paso-con su voz infantil-ustedes han cazado demonios todo este tiempo

Ragnarok: que hay de malo ustedes lo hacen ¿no?-dijo calmado y encogiendo de hombros-acaso no es su trabajo

Shinigami: si lo es pero en este caso ustedes cazaban si ni quisiera ser estudiantes del shibusen eso es el problema

Chrona: no se lidiar con las acusaciones-dijo mientras estaba en el

B*S: siempre es asi-dijo con una gota estilo anime

Ragnarok: solo cuando esta con algo nuevo es cuando no sabe lidiar con ello-dijo con una gota estilo anime-oí kid desde cuando tienes esas tres rayas en tu cabeza no me di cuenta que la tenías-dicho eso kid se encontraba con chrona lamentándose

Liz/Ragnarok: animo ni que fuera para tanto-dijeron animando a sus técnicos, mientras que todos miran en lo mucho que se parecen esos dos

Maka: shinigami-sama ¿qué hacemos con ellos?-dijo señalando a chrona y a ragnarok

Ragnarok: si van a castigarnos mejor nos vamos-dijo tomando a chrona en su brazo y caminaban a la salida

Shinigami: no iba a castigarlos o algo en el estilo más bien iba a pedirles que se quedaran en el shibusen

Todos: en serio!-dijeron todos incrédulos

Shinigami: pues sí, sí pudieron vencer a aquel dragón no vea algo en su contra así que están aceptados-dijo con su voz jovial-al rato pueden llenar las formas para la suscripción de ingreso

Ragnarok: entonces creo que aceptamos pero nuestras cosas están en nuestra casa y es muy largo el camino para traer todo, más contando el alquiler de un departamento-dijo como excusa, el solo quería irse y no volver

Shinigami: eso no es problema pueden quedarse en mi casa y el pago de los alumnos que le damos podrán así comprar ropa u otra cosa-dijo con su voz infantil _(les recuerdo la casa de shinigami es la mansión de kid y el pago que le dan a los estudiantes lo vi soul eater not para el hospedaje de los alumnos)-_ pero creo que necesitan llamar a su familia para saber si aceptan

Asintieron y se fueron del death room, y todos voltearon a ver a shinigami nadie dijo nada hasta que kid rompió el silencio que era algo incómodo.

Kid: shishue estás seguro de esto es poco lo que sabemos de ellos hasta le ofreciste un lugar en la mansión-dijo con algo de duda-aunque dude de mi padre sé que siempre tiene una razón-pensó

Shinigami: por eso vivirán con ustedes para vigilarlos-dijo algo serio-pero ten cuidado kid-kun con su hermano, ya pueden retirarse-ese último con su voz normal e infantil

* * *

 **ANTES DE LA PRACTICA EN UN PASILLO VACIO**

Chrona: doragon, drenius, dragon, dragon-resucita mientras caminaba y ragnarok a su lado observando que no allá nadie que los viera. Al terminar el hechizo salió de su boca como una serpiente pero con unas alas que hizo que apareciera a eruka como un holograma

Eruka: hola chrona-chan y ragnarok-kun, como les fue-en eso mira al alrededor y su cara se muestra preocupación-chrona que hacen en el shibusen sabes que te mataran si saben lo que eres

Ragnarok: le dije lo mismo, y peor nos descubrieron cazando los kishin y quieren que estudiemos aquí-dijo sin mostrar alguna expresión

Eruka: porque quieren que estudien y tu chrona sabes que no tienes que hacer hechizos-dijo con un tono molesta

Chrona: pero eruka-chan sabes que muchos de mis hechizos no necesitan magia, así que estaré bien y de todos modos no envié al dragón por nada-dijo seria

Ragnarok: sabias que tu mandaste al dragón, no por nada eres la bruja de los dragones-dijo haciendo un puchero como un niño

Chrona: y también soy la bruja de la sangre negra, eso gracias a mama, pero esto es plan de maaba-sama y como no negarme -dijo tranquila

Eruka: maaba-sama te dijo que te infiltraras al shibusen p-pero¿PORQUE?-dijo ya apunto de un ataque cardiaco

Chrona: no es obvio para buscar las almas de nuestras hermanas y-dijo tranquilamente-la resurrección de kishin para ello primero buscaremos las almas primero-dijo con un tono sombrío

Eruka: buena si es una orden de maaba-sama no puedo hacer mucho así que adiós y buena suerte

Ragnarok/Chrona: bye bye-dijeron cuando desapareció el holograma, ragnarok iba a decir algo pero su hermana lo detuvo

Chrona: ya sé que me vas a pedir para que te quedes-dijo molesta para después bajar la mirada y ponerse enfrente de ragnarok-onii-chan, te quiero-dijo con una voz infantil con unos ojitos de cachorrito como a punto de morir

Asi provocando una fuerte hemorragia nasal a ragnarok, asi cayendo al suelo. Después de un rato se escucha como otros caen al suelo no eran más que kid, Black*Star y soul en el suelo con un charco de sangre con todos mirando con una gota en su cabeza.

Chrona: será algo interesante estar aquí-dijo con una sonrisa


	3. Chapter 3: primer día de escuela

Capítulo 3: primer día de escuela

 **KID POV**

Ya han pasado una semana desde que chrona y ragnarok viven en la mansión. A chrona siempre se levanta temprano para hacer el desayuno y ayudar con los quehaceres de la casa-mansión, según ella es su forma de agradecer por el hospedaje y siempre le dijo que no es nada, pero hay que admitir que su comida es deliciosa un solo bocado es como un boleto al cielo.

Aunque cada vez que estoy con ella su hermano siempre me quiere matar con la mirada y siempre termina diciendo "que su hermana es la bella, gentil y bondadosa en este mundo y si le toco un solo cabello me mata" solo para que chrona lo patee en la rodilla, siempre es cómico, hoy empezaba las primeras clases de chrona y ragnarok en el shibusen.

 **GENERAL POV**

Se encontraba chrona en la cocina preparando unos hot cakes, la mesa ya estaba servidos los platos con los hot cakes y con un ragnarok devorando todo a su paso. En eso entra liz, Patty y kid viendo la escena.

Chrona: buenos días-dijo con una sonrisa mientras servia otra ronda de hot cakes a ragnarok

Ragnarok: buenos a todos-dijo medio dormido-oi dame el jarabe

Chrona: nop

Ragnarok: aahh….porque no, dímelo ya-dijo ya molesto y jalando las mejillas de chrona

Chrona: CHRONA….CHOP-dijo golpeándolo con la sartén-por cierto hay fruta si quieren un poco

L/K/P: hai, le hace daño juntarse mucho con maka-dijeron con una gota en su cabeza

Kid: por cierto chrona mi padre me dijo que te ofreciste como para la enfermera de la escuela

Liz: en serio entonces, yo misma te diseñare un traje especial para ti ya lo veo la doctora del amor-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

Ragnarok: por eso te ofreciste para buscar novio tu pecho-plano, no más bien pareces piso ya que maka tiene más pecho que tu-dijo mientras sacudía a chrona

Chrona: no es por eso, si no por eso-dicho eso mando lejos a ragnarok lanzándolo por la ventana

Patty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ragnarok vuela HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kid: por eso aceptaste ser la enfermera de shibusen solo para sacar a volar a tu hermano-dijo con una ceja alzada

Chrona: no realmente en el pueblo donde vivíamos yo era la asistente de la doctora y me ofrecí porque se tratar heridas graves y solo estaré en la tarde-dijo mientras servía un poco de jugo-además estoy segura que ragnarok mandara a muchos al hospital con tan solo verme

Liz: ragnarok es muy sobreprotector contigo-dijo mientras comía

Chrona: si, desde que tengo memoria ragnarok siempre ha estado conmigo, ahora que lo pienso ni recuerdo mucho de mis padres-dijo mientras miraba el techo, se veía tristeza en su rostro

Patty: eh chrona-chan me puedes dar el chocolate-dijo para cambiar de tema, pues aun por su actitud infantil sabía lo que sentía chrona ya que ella tampoco recordaba mucho de sus padres

Chrona: por supuesto Patty y si quieres te puedo dar un poco de fruta-dijo y Patty asintió

Liz: oye chrona te recuerdo que en una hora tienes que ir al shibusen y no puedes ir asi-dijo en eso chrona se da cuenta que está en pijama y de repente suena como se abre la puerta

Ragnarok: ya estoy de vuelta y con más hambre-dijo entrando a la cocina

Kid: bueno ya nos vamos y ustedes terminen de desayunar-dijo mientras se levantaba igual que sus armas

Chrona: bueno que les vaya bien-dijo mientras se despedía-bueno terminemos de desayunar y nos vestimos para ir a la escuela

Ragnarok: bueno, pero no te separaras de mí y solo para ir al baño-dijo seriamente

Chrona: solo no me avergüences esta vez-dijo sirviendo un vaso de jugo-bueno me voy a vestir

 **SHIBUSEN**

Tsubaki: aún no han llegado, me pregunto si se hayan perdido-dijo preocupada

Maka: no lo creo ya han venido aquí antes así que no pueden haberse perdido

B*S: eso espero no ven lo malo que es hacer esperar a su dios el GRAN BLACK*STAR

Soul: viejo relájate eso no es cool-dijo con su pose de tipo "cool"

Kid: creo que debemos ir a buscarlos

Liz: creo que no va a ser necesario hay vienen-dijo y todos voltearon a ver a la entrada solo para ver a ragnarok cargando a chrona en su espalda

Chrona: buenos días a todos y perdón por el retraso-dijo mientras se bajaba de la espalda de ragnarok

Ragnarok traía una camisa blanco con un suerte con capucha negra, pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis negros, chrona traía un vestido hasta las rodillas violetas con unas zapatillas negras y una diadema del mismo color del vestido, traía el pelo suelto y se veía su cabello largo y sedoso.

Maka: porque ragnarok te estaba cargando en su espalda-dijo confusa y antes de que chrona hablara y alguien la interrumpió

Ragnarok: es obvio que no iba a dejar que mi preciosa hermana caminara y subiera todas estas escaleras-dijo casi gritando y señalando con su dedo índice al cielo

Chrona: con que esa la razón lo único que hiciste al llegar es ponerme en tu espalda y subir las escaleras a todo dar-dijo ya con un tono de molestia

Kid: bueno ya casi van a tocar mejor le mostramos el salón-dijo y todos asintieron

 **SALON LUNA CRECIENTE**

Todos los alumnos estaban en sus lugares, bueno la mayoría y en eso llega el profesor stain, todos rápidamente se van a sus lugares sin hacer ningún ruido por miedo que los diseccione

Stain: bueno mocosos, hoy les traigo una noticia a partir de hoy vendrá dos alumnos nuevos-dijo mientras prendía un cigarro-así que adelante que no tenemos todo el día y presentase-dicho eso chrona y ragnarok entran al salón

Chrona: b-buenos d-ias mi nombre es c-chrona m-makenshi es un p-placer conocerlos-dijo tartamudeando y se empieza a escuchar que los chicos hablaban de lo bonita que era y claro no paso de desapercibido a ragnarok

Ragnarok: mi nombre es ragnarok makenshi y solo quiero decir algo-dijo y todos guardaron silencio solo para agarrar del cuello a chrona y acercarla a el-SI USTEDES HIJOS DE SU PUTA MADRE QUE LOS PARIO SE ATREVEN TAN SOLO TOCAR A MI PRECIOSA HERMANITA SE LAS VERAN CONMIGO Y JURO QUE NO VERAN LA LUZ DEL DIA-dijo gritando y señalando a todos

8 horas de clases y después de las presentaciones todos se quedaron charlando de los nuevos, las chicas charlaban de lo bueno que era ragnarok como sería de tenerlo de novio para que los protegiera y los chicos planeaban sus misiones suicidas para acercarse a chrona. Entre tanto chrona se fijo que una chica los vigilaba y rápidamente lo reconocio. Tocaron y todos ya se iban a sus casas.

En un pasillo se encontraba una chica oculta en las sombras esperando, dos personas pasan y sale de las sombras para darse cuenta que no había cuando voltea ve a chrona y ragnarok en frente de ella, al salir de las sombras de da cuenta que es una chica un poco desarrollada con pelo corto color rosa vestida como de colegiada.

Chrona: kim diehl una bruja de los mapaches que se fue aislada porque tu magia no sirve de nada más que regenerar-dijo con una voz de molesta con un tono sombría o como la voz de medusa

Kim: tú no eres más que chrona makenshi o mejor dicho chrona gorgón la bruja de la sangre negra que haces aquí y si no te vas yo hare que te maten-dijo desafiante

Chrona: vaya mira lo aterrada que estoy, pero mientras no estabas me convertir en una bruja con un tema animal y que tal si te lo muestro-dijo chasqueando los dedos y apareciendo 2 dragones que empezaron a atrapar a kim sujetándola para no se escape-mi tema es de los dragones e igual que tú no tengo deseos de destruir si no de experimentar a cada ser viviente

Kim: cómo es posible que estés usando magia sin desactivar el soul protector-dijo con miedo

Ragnarok: mi hermana es brillante y talentosa e recompensa su falta de pechos-dijo tipo burlón

Chrona: urusai y la respuesta a tu pregunta es que gracias a mi inteligencia soy capaz de hacer hechizos sin el uso de magia y así recompenso mi falta de destrucción, pero necesitamos tu silencio-dicho eso pone su mano dentro de la boca de kim y resucita un hechizo lo cual reconoció

Ragnarok: a diferencia de otras que hemos hecho lo mismo, no te pediremos que hagas unos trabajos si no tu silencio entendido

Kim: porque creen que me quedare callada y no delatarlos-dijo tono desafiante

Chrona: a poco quieres morir puse algunos huevos de dragón en tu digestivo un solo orden mía y explotas, si no te hace suficiente puedo meter en esta discusión a tu arma jackelin si quieres

Kim: bueno me quedare callada, pero no metas a mi arma en esto entendiste

Ragnarok: es un trato y espero verte de nuevo algún día

Chrona: obvio que la vamos a ver está en todas nuestras clases, baka

Ragnarok: espera tenemos clases aquí-dicho eso recibió un zape de chrona

Chrona: claro que sí y mejor nos vamos no quiero hacer esperar a kid-dijo y se voltea no antes que ver a kim-nos vemos y espero ser algún día tu amiga, alice, stella vuelvan

Los dos dragones que tenían sujetando a kim volaron a la mano de chrona y desaparecieron, igual que chrona y ragnarok en el pasillo dejando a una kim confundida.

Chrona: me gusto mi primer día de escuela-dijo saliendo y encontrándose con kid y sus armas listos para irse a la mansión


	4. Chapter 4: la misa de las brujas

Capítulo 4: la misa de las brujas

 **POV GENERAL**

Se encontraba chrona y eruka con todas las brujas del mundo para la misa de brujas, se encontraba maaba-sama volando enfrente diciendo "joma, joma dabarasa" para finalizar la misa y todas salieron. Chrona y eruka salieron a la entrada donde se encontraba ragnarok esperando.

Eruka: bueno espero que no los descubra el shibusen, sayonara chrona-chan y ragnarok-kun-dijo mientras invocaba a otoma Jackson

Ragnarok: ya hablaste con maaba-sama sobre la misión

Chrona: hai, e incluso nos felicitó y dijo que la siguiente misión que tenemos que hacer es buscar donde tienen las almas de las brujas-dijo tranquilamente, estaba vestida de un short corto negro, una blusa blanca con una raya negra en medio y unas botas de tacón. **(Si quieren ver como es vean mi página de Facebook)**

Cuando iban a salir un bastón le impidió el paso, chrona vio de reojo y vio a dos de sus compañeras brujas, una de ellas se llama kitsune tiene el pelo corto hasta los hombros, color naranja, con un vestido blanco y con una cola, era la bruja de los zorros.

La otra se llamaba Sukanku tiene el pelo largo negro hasta la cintura con dos rayas blancas, vestía de un vestido negro y con una cola, era la bruja de los zorrillos. Eran hermanas hace poco se unieron al círculo de las brujas, aunque le desagradan algunas cosas y más sobre la misión de chrona como infiltrada de shibusen. ( **Como me quedaron mis occ XD)**

Kitsune: chrona gorgón, los gorgón siempre han causado problemas a las brujas y más si una está en el shibusen, sabes qué pasa si te descubren no solo te condenas a ti, si no a todas-dijo enfurecida

Ragnarok: acaso tu dudas de mi hermana, eres solo una principiante y ella es más talentosa, hermosa, inteligente y fuerte que tu-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

Chrona: tú y tus ocurrencias, además tengo todo planeado y no fallare-dijo mientras se daba vuelta junto con su hermano

Sukanku: hey mi hermana te está hablando, tu bruja de….-fue interrumpida ya que ha chrona la agarró del cuello junto con su hermana

Chrona: ustedes mocosas si no quieren ver a la muerte a la cara, mejor apártese de mi camino-dijo como amenaza para después soltarlas

Ragnarok: vámonos, no es de bueno llegar tarde al trabajo y más si es la enfermera

Asi dejando a las dos brujas aterradas, ragnarok se convirtió en una espada y en su mango salieron dos alas, chrona se montó y se fueron de ahí.

Kitsune: maldita mujer lagarto-dijo mientras se sostenía el cuello

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

 **RAGNAROK POV**

Me encontraba en la aburrida clase del profesor chiflado con su siempre amenaza de si no nos callamos nos diseccionara, pero aun así lo sigo odiando por la muerte de nuestra madre con suerte y gracias a un hechizo de eruka-chan pudo sellar por siempre ese mal recuerdo de chrona. Con kim no hemos tenido problemas hace 3 días después de la amenaza.

Solo una cosa me arrepiento de haber venido es que cada vez que venimos en este lugar de chrona siempre hay regalos o son chocolates, ositos o globos en forma de corazón y claro no soy lo decepción en mi lugar también hay lo mismo y también tarjetas que dicen que soy guapo, que quiere o que sea el padre de sus hijos que tontería.

 **POV GENERAL**

B*S: YO EL GRAN OREE-SAMA EL QUE SUPERARA A LOS DIOSES, NO PUEDE SER QUE NO TENGA TARJETAS DE SUS SUBITAS COMO RAGNAROK-dijo molesto

Ragnarok: no veo la molestia de eso más bien te tengo envidia de que nadie te quiera, solo tu arma-dijo tranquilamente

B*S: por supuesto que es obvio que envidies a tu dios-después de unos segundos-maldito porque me haces decir esas cosas

Soul: ya basta B*S además tu solo caíste a la jugada

Ragnarok: no yo lo digo enserio odio que me coqueteen y más cuando coquetean a mi hermana

Kid: bueno es obvio que te harte ver a tu hermana con otro que no sea tu, pero hablando de ella ¿Dónde está?-dijo y voltea para ver que ragnarok ya no estaba

Soul: me suena que va haber mucha sangre derramada el día de hoy-dijo y se miraron entre si

B*S: con suerte hoy trabaja de enfermera-dijo y los dos chicos miraron a B*S

Kid: sabes que si ragnarok descubre de donde estaba chrona no va a matar por encubrirla

Soul: se me acordó que tengo que hacer la cena así que me voy a hacer la compra-dijo para irse corriendo

K/B*S: espéranos soul-dicho eso corrieron tras a soul para no enfrentar a un ragnarok enojado

 **ENFERMERIA**

Chrona: bueno ten estas pastillas para los cólicos y es normal tenerlos, de acuerdo maka-chan-dijo para entregarle una bolsita de pastillas a una roja maka

Maka: arigato, pero prometes decirle a nadie

Chrona: prometido y también recuerda que no puedo darle ese tipo de información a otros, solo a los profesores así que no te preocupes maka-chan-dijo regalándole una sonrisa

Maka: como te va con el empleo-dijo un tono curiosa

Chrona: bien, creo que esa es mi forma de agradecer a shinigami-sama por todo lo que a hecho por mí y ragnarok-dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Maka: como es vivir con kid y su simetría

Chrona: bien no me quejo, a decir verdad me gusta su obsesión, encuentra detalles de lo que lo demás no les importa

Patty: chrona le gusta a kid a chrona le gusta a kid-dijo cantándolo solo para sonrojar más a la peli rosa

Chrona: te equivocas Patty no me gusta kid, solo lo veo como amigo

Liz: tú dices eso, pero, cada vez que están solos siempre te sonrojas o te pones nerviosa-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, de repente alguien abrió la puerta de golpe entrando alguien con una camilla con muchos estudiantes noqueados.

Stein: chrona, tu hermano te está buscando y a consecuencia de eso golpeo a todos a su paso-dijo mientras daba vueltas con su silla hasta que se cayó de golpe

Chrona: profesor stein, la silla es propiedad de la escuela-dijo sintiendo pena por su maestro

Maka: chrona-chan creo que deberías ir a buscar a ragnarok

Chrona: cierto, profesor stein no le importa si me voy temprano

Stein: tranquila busca a tu arma-dijo señalando su mano para que se vaya

Chrona: muchas gracias, nos vemos luego-dijo antes de salir

 **AL RATO EN ALGUNA PARTE DE DEATH CITY**

Ragnarok: acaso piensas ignorarme, solo porque noquee a algunos chicos-dijo frunciendo el ceño

Chrona: te perdono, si me compras un helado de chocolate-dijo poniendo cara de borrego a punto de morir

Ragnarok: solo para mi hermanita, no tardo-dijo saliendo corriendo por el helado

¿?: Vaya, vaya mira quien tenemos aquí, si no es más que chrona y sola, así será fácil acabarte-dijo dando un paso adelante y mostrando ser sukanku y atrás kitsune

Kitsune: creo que te tenemos acorralada, este será tu fin-dijo mostrando una sonrisa

Chrona: enserio porque creen que me tienen acorralada, no han visto su ropa son de unas brujas

Sukanku: fácil si desactivas el soul protector, nosotras podemos transformarnos y huir-dijo segura-pero si no nosotras las desactivaremos nosotras lo haremos y con un simple conjuro te eliminaremos

Kitsune: para hacerlo más fácil tu guardián se fue del otro lado de la ciudad por un helado, en lugar de ir de cruzar un par de calles-dijo tono divertido

Sukanku: es tu fin, soul protect, kaijo-dijo desactivando el soul protector-bye bye mujer lagarto

Chrona: snake bomb-dijo con una cara de alegría, al principio no entendió pero al final vio cómo su hermana se retorcía, para al final explotar

kitsune: p-pero como, como puedes usar magia sin desactivar el soul protect-dijo sorprendida al ver como un pequeño dragón salía de los restos de su hermana para dirigirse a chrona y ponerse en su braza como un tatuaje para luego desaparecer

chrona: a diferencia de muchas brujas, yo puedo realizar ataques sin el uso de mi magia, verdad ragnarok-kun-dijo mostrando una cara sin expresión, kitsune voltio para ver a ragnarok detrás de ella con un helado de vainilla

kitsune: ¡pero como exploto mi hermana!-grito mientras lloraba

chrona: fácil, recuerdas cuando las agarre de cuello-dijo mientras kitsune asentía-les clave con mi uña y solo entraron, fácil y dolorosamente

Kitsune-toco su cuello hasta sentir un agujero pequeño-no quiero morir -dijo mientras se caía de rodillas y empezó a llorar

chrona: que te parece si hacemos un trato, si liberas a alguien por mí, te quitare mi dragon-dijo con una sonrisa

kitsune: en serio puedes hacer eso-dijo mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirar a chrona

chrona: por supuesto, pero necesito que liberes a alguien por mi te hace conocido el nombre del ojo demoniaco-dijo y kitsune negó con su cabeza-eso será fácil para que lo completes, solo libéralo hoy y te liberare pronto ¿hecho?

Kitsune: claro que si-dijo segura de sí misma y chrona le dio una llave, kitsune se transformó en un zorro y se fue corriendo

Chrona: creí haberte dicho un helado de chocolate no de vainilla-dijo inflando los cachetes

Ragnarok: perdón, no había pero te compre mucho helado-dijo extendiendo los brazos

Chrona: mejor vámonos y recoge el alma de esa bruja

Ragnarok: cumplirás tu promesa con aquella chica

Chrona: tal vez, pero primero me divertiré con ella-dijo mostrando una sonrisa

* * *

 **perdón** **por no subir capítulos, las vacaciones se están acabando y mi familia quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que teníamos, quitándome tiempo para subir o escribir el capitulo. lo siento si no tiene sentido :(**

 **subiré** **la ropa en mi pagina de facebook me llamo alma descompuesta. hasta pronto**


End file.
